


let me hear your voice

by Frostwells



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cube Porn, Established Relationship, F/M, Masturbating, Older Man/Younger Woman, Romance, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 12:07:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13681356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frostwells/pseuds/Frostwells
Summary: Harry is unable to spend Valentine's Day with Caitlin. But he makes it up to her in the most unexpected way.





	let me hear your voice

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day guys!! And happy Ash Wednesday to my catholic/christian readers. Here's a little Valentine's day fic to celebrate the occasion. Prompt was requested by Maleficent_265 who asked, "How do you feel about writing a fic where Harry sends one of those strip cubes to Caitlin?" This one's for you! (sorry it took me so long lol)
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE FLASH  
> CLAIMER: I DO OWN ALL MY GRAMMATICAL MISTAKES YIKES

“You’re leaving?”

At least he had the good sense to look apologetic, shifting his cerulean eyes away from her gaze. He couldn’t bear to look at her and see her hazel ones laden with sadness and disappointment.

“It’s just for a couple weeks, Snow,” Harry reassured. “I’ll be back soon enough.”

He placed a calloused hand on her exposed shoulder, no doubt the result of his never ending hard work. His thumb stroked the cool skin soothingly before slowly moving it up to her throat, almost sensually, then resting it on her cheek. Caitlin leaned into his warm touch, reveling in the one of the rare moments Harry displayed any sort of affection towards her.

“I’ll miss you,” the young brunette murmured sadly. “We’re missing our first Valentine’s Day together.”

They spent the romantic holiday together as friends, yes; at STAR Labs along with everyone on Team Flash. But not together as a couple.

Caitlin was no hopeless romantic. She had her fair share of disastrous relationships prior to Harry. She married young, and then was widowed young; all at the age of twenty-seven. Then came along her future boyfriends who turned out to be evil metahumans that made her life miserable. One kidnapped and tortured her and the other turn her into a metahuman, giving her Borderline Personality Disorder.

So yeah, definitely not a hopeless romantic.

Harry scoffed. “I don’t need a pointless, consumerist holiday filled with false of ideals of romance to show my devotion towards you.” He moved closer to her and bent down to reach her height, his voice low, “I can show you every day, _remind_ you every day, that you’re mine.”

Before she could make a snide remark about how can he remind her if he’s leaving her, his hand wrapped around the nape of her neck, Harry tugging her forward; his lips finally meeting hers. It was only instances like this where he felt like he could really show the young woman how he felt about her. Harry was never good with words, at least, conveying his feelings that wasn’t threatening, sarcastic or borderline abusive (this was mainly with Cisco).

But this? This he could do.

Harry was never one for subtlety when he was pursing someone of interest. It was a waste of time on both parties. Yet, he found it amusing whenever his advances would fly over the biochemist’s head. One would think she would finally get the hint that he wanted her when he agreed with Dibny that Caitlin’s definitely sexy. Even Cisco got the hint as Harry watched him flail in his seat from the corner of his eye.

It was only when Harry cornered her against her computer desk and pressed his lips against hers did Caitlin fully realize that perhaps he actually liked her more than just a friend. She needed another kiss just to be certain. And another. Until lines were blurred, clothes were off and skin was against skin, satisfying their lust in the most primal way. 

Harry held her tightly and pressed a few chaste kisses against her parted mouth. He grazed his lips against her sensitive throat all the way down to her collarbone. He gently sucked on her tender skin, mindful to not giving her a hickey. Just because they were romantically involved with each other did not mean everyone else knew about them. He wouldn’t hear the end of it from Cisco.

Looking up at her glazed eyes, filled with lust, Harry gave her one last kiss, more of a promise rather than parting, and Harry stopped.

He slid his hands from her cheeks down her arms and rested them on her hips, drawing patterns with his thumbs. He gazed down at his woman in wonder, and pressed his lips against her forehead, allowing to catch her breath. She leaned against his chest, the lint of his worn hoodie tickling her face.

“Do you have to go?” she asked, fiddling with the strings of his coat – distracting herself for the inevitable answer.

She felt Harry’s arms wrap around her much smaller frame. “I have to check up on Jesse. It’s been far too long,” he explained. Seeing her crestfallen face, he placed a finger underneath her chin, making her look up at him. “I promise I’ll make it up to you.”

With a final kiss, the couple released each other with reluctance, not quite ready to bid farewell.

“If you don’t go, then you won’t leave to see your daughter, Harry.” Caitlin’s voice was playful but there was a note of underlying sadness. Perhaps it was the nervousness of letting him return to his Earth, or the nagging feeling in the back of her head that he might not return.

But if their relationship taught her anything, Harry always kept his word, no matter what the odds were.

x

Caitlin sighed, shifting restlessly upon the makeshift bed in Harry’s “bedroom” which actually was the old security room of STAR Labs. She nuzzled into his pillow, the lingering smell of his scent now faded.

It’s been two weeks since Harry had returned to Earth-2 to check up on Jesse, his only child. Two weeks since she last heard anything from him. While, she understood that family came first to him, she couldn’t help but feel a tad jealous, having him share his affections with another person. It was absolutely ridiculous of Caitlin to think such a thing, for what he feels for his lover is completely different for the love he has for his daughter. Maybe she’s just missing Harry a tad bit too much.

Deciding for a change of scenery, Caitlin made her way down to the basement. On most days, the metahuman found herself occupying the space where the space portal would activate, constantly hoping Harry would jump through. He never did, but that didn’t stop her from wishing.

Caitlin’s heart leapt in her chest when the familiar, blue space gateway appeared before her and a person jumped though. But it wasn’t Harry.

“Hey, homegirl,” Cisco greeted with a broad grin, dressed in his metahuman gear, giving her a one armed hug. “Waiting for me?”

In all honesty, she forgot Cisco went to Earth-2 to check on the Wells family. He may have mentioned it to her, but must’ve zoned out, too busy with work or longing for Harry’s return.

“Yeah,” she lied, returning his hug with a small smile. “I just wanted to make sure you got back safely. How’s Harry?”

“Well, he’s a good as he can be. Still an asshole though.” Caitlin made a sound of affirmation. “Anyways, he wanted me to give you this.”

With a dramatic flip of his hair, he handed her a rusty, metallic cube, almost visually similar to the breakup cube Wally received from Jesse.

_Wait a minute…_

“Is this a breakup cube?” Caitlin asked, an eyebrow raised. Was Harry breaking up with her? Through a bloody _cube_?

“Pftt, no,” Cisco scoffed, before looking lost. “I actually have no idea what this is. Harry mentioned being a memory box. Like a Pensive from Harry Potter.”

She furrowed her brow. “So…I’m reviewing his memories?”

“Okay, wrong analogy, wrong analogy!” Cisco backpedaled. “Think of this as a super _extra_ version of snapchat. Like so extra. Like, why isn’t space Wi-Fi or cellular plans already invented for intergalactic space travelling?”

She wordlessly took the box from her best friend, tuning out his constant ramblings and complaints. A part of her felt relieved that this isn’t a breakup cube. That would absolutely destroy her. Harry was no coward in the face of danger but she wouldn’t put it past him to avoid any confrontation when he deemed it wasn’t necessary.

Like she was on autopilot, Caitlin turned around and began walking back to Harry’s room, eager to find out the contents of this present he sent her. Hopefully, it was a present.

“You’re _welcome!_ ” Cisco called out, his arms spread out in exasperation. Not that she noticed.  

Alone once again on top of his bed, she sat cross-legged, examining the silver, metallic box with a frown. How does one activate this? Finding a small button on the side, she flipped it and a body sized hologram of Harry appeared before her.

He looked remotely the same as he did when he left. His hair all dishevelled, donned in his favourite black windbreaker. He wore his glasses and she see a slight five o’clock shade forming on his face. He must’ve filmed this after work hours. All in all, he still look damn handsome and that only intensified Caitlin’s longing for her lover.  

“ _Snow,_ ” Harry’s projection started, “ _I see this cube has been delivered to you. I have a few things to say that are meant for you alone, so if you’re in the company of your teammates, I’ll give you a moment to switch this off and find a secluded place_.”

He paused, giving her time just like he said he would, though it wasn’t needed. He shifted on his feet before looking at her, the lines around his eyes softening.

“ _Snow…Caitlin…I, uh, – How are you?”_ he asked, the tone in his voice significantly softer, gentle. It still sounded gruff but she can hear the tenderness as he spoke her name. “ _I hope you’re okay. I, uh –”_ He looked away and gestured in front of him, assuming to her. “ _I miss you. Truly. I do.”_

_Oh, Harry,_ Caitlin thought, her heart warming. “I miss you, too,” she said aloud, not caring that she’s spoke to a holographic version of Harry.

She watched as he scratched the back of his head, clearly annoyed. About what, she doesn’t know that yet.

“ _I never done this before. Recording myself, that is. For private viewing. Gods…but I miss you. I found myself wishing you were here with me. Or me being there with you.”_ His voice was the lowest she had ever heard and not because of the audio of the hologram. “ _I’m not good at expressing my thoughts and feelings, Snow – damn it – Caitlin. You make me experience a myriad of emotions that I’m not familiar with. Lust. Fondness. Jealousy. Possessiveness. Love.”_

Harry unzipped his jacket, showing his black t-shirt than hugged his muscles very well, and tossed it away from her view.

“ _The things you do to me,”_ Harry growled. “ _The things I’d do to **you**_ **.** ”

Caitlin gulped, the familiar heat in her lower abdomen growing.

“ _You’re probably thinking the specifics, aren’t you, Caitlin? I know your inquisitive mind. Instiatiable. So let me tell you exactly what I’d do to you.”_

Caitlin’s eyes darted to the corridor, the feeling of being caught doing something so scandalous and dirty excited her. What would she say if Cisco or Barry walked in on her, or just _hearing_ what Harry’s saying to her? How would she explain herself or their relationship to them?

But she couldn’t bring herself to care.

“ _I’d kiss you all over for a start,”_ Harry stated, the mischievous look in his eyes glinting at her. “ _I’d want to prolong it, of course. Withering under my touch, crying out my name. I’d have you begging for that sweet release you crave, Dr. Caitlin Snow._ ”

She couldn’t hold back a moan as she imagined Harry’s hands touching her body. He’d know where to touch, all of her sensitive spots. She crossed a leg over her knee, easing the throbbing between them.

“ _Caitlin?_ ” She glanced up at Harry’s hologram at the sound of her name. “ _Take off your pants. If you’re wearing a skirt, keep them on. But the main goal of this is to remove your panties._ ”

Doing as she was told, she gingerly peeled off her stockings and panties simultaneously before discarding it on the cemented floor. Thankfully, Caitlin opted to wear a skirt to work today. That way, if anyone walked in on her, she would at least have that cover her up.

Never taking her eyes off the projection, she watched as Harry moved his hand to the crotch of his black jeans and palmed himself through the denim material. She heard him groan, most likely at the thought of her bare cunt exposed, wanting, dripping with desire only for him.

“ _Good girl,”_ Harry praised, voice husky, deep with arousal. As if he _knew_ that she would obey him, follow his orders. “ _I can only surmise what you’re feeling right now, Caitlin. Hot, needy. Wet.”_

Her breathing became ragged, the older man accurately describing her. The desire was slowly becoming unbearable. Friction alone was not enough, acutely aware of her essence leaking onto her inner thighs. Try as she might, Caitlin couldn’t hold back the whimper that erupted from her throat.”

“ _Now, I want you to take your hands and move them under whatever shirt you’re wearing and grope your lovely breasts. Play with them. Squeeze them. Yes, like that. Imagine it’s me right there with you, making you moan like that. Making you wet.”_

The young woman flushed, her face clearly red in embarrassment mixed with her obvious arousal. But nonetheless, she did was she instructed to do. Caitlin moved her right hand under her blue blouse, pulling down the cups of her bra just low enough for her breasts to be exposed to her touch.

“Mhmmm,” she hummed, rubbing a taught peak between her thumb and forefinger as she submitted to the warmth of his voice.

Her ears picked up on the rasp of his zipper and she glanced at his hologram to see Harry pulling his hard member out of his pants. She inhaled at the sight of him, languidly pumping his cock in his hand, his head rolled back and his face contorted in raw pleasure.

“ _Gods, Snow,_ ” he groaned, “ _I wish it was you right now, my cock in your hands. Picturing you lying on my bed, the look of sultry look of lust on your face – the blush on your cheeks. Thinking about –_ ” A helpless moan escaped his throat as he pumped his cock harder, picking up the pace. “ _About how much I want you_.” He growled as he looked at her, azure eyes absolutely glossed over with animalist need. “ _Next time we do this, I want to watch you. I want you, in my bed, touching –pleasuring yourself right before me._ ”

“Please,” Caitlin begged, although her efforts were futile. He couldn’t hear her wanton cries of desire,  Trimmed nails grazed over her flat stomach before moving both her hands to her nipples. Back and forth, circling the dark areola. “Harry...”

“ _Gods, I need you,_ ” Harry choked out, his teeth bared as he fought back his impending orgasm. He griped the base of his cock, ceasing his movements. He wasn’t reading to come, not just yet.

“Oh, god,” Caitlin whimpered, biting her lower lip.

“ _Imagine it’s my hands touching you. My mouth on you, my tongue tasting every inch of your delectable skin. Tasting you between your legs, making you quiver, making you come. Just for me. No one but me._ ”

“Just you,” she promised breathlessly.

“ _Yes,_ ” he hissed, the promise clear. “ _Insatiable woman you are, Snow. I know. Slide your fingers down now...That’s it. No need to restrain yourself,_ ” he commanded as her deft fingers slid down, parting her folds, moisturizing her fingers with her desire. “ _How I’d give almost about anything to hear you right now. But I know you. Muffling your voice. You’re probably not even at home, watching me. You’re at the lab aren’t you? Everyone thinks you’re a good girl, but not me._ ”

“Harry, please,” she gasped, her finger worrying her clit, the incessant heat of her arousal engulfing her.

“ _I know what a naughty girl you are. How your sinful lips can take my cock. Your talented hands having me at your complete mercy,_ ” he murmured, his thumb grazing over the bulbous head, swiping the little bead of precum that formed. “ _Good thing I know how to handle you. How to touch you. Where to touch you – make you scream my name._ ”

Gods, she was so close. What started as simple heat from her toes roared all over body, the tingle in her lower abdomen signalling she couldn’t hold back for much longer.

She could see him, his rough palm wrapped around his cock, jerking it with abandoned as he tried to stroke himself to completion. She wanted him inside her, to fill her up, making her feel whole. She felt empty as she pumped herself with just fingers. It wasn’t enough to satisfy her cravings that only Harry’s cock could fill.

“ _I know it’s not the same,_ ” he rasped out. “ _My hand isn’t enough, Caitlin. I need to be inside you. Soon enough, I will be. But just imagine it’s me, imagine it’s your fingers as my cock, stretching you, filling you. I could slide in so easily. Like a hot glove.  All the way, your long legs wrapped around my waist._ ”

His name escaped her lips like a plea, begging for release. She thrust a third finger inside of her as all nagging worries in the back of her mind faded away and all that was left was just her and Harry.

“ _I know you’re close by now, Caitlin. So am I,” he panted, beads of sweat forming on his brow, his thrusts erratic. “Take me with you. Right now! Come for me!_ ”

And just like that, she was screaming into the pillow as her hips shot up into her hand, her orgasm filling her senses. Her body was trembling, burning, her cunt impossible tight around her fingers as she felt it ripple, riding out the aftershocks.

Harry bellowed her name, his words replaced with incoherent grunts and growls as he also found his release.

Caitlin wasn’t sure how long they remained silent after riding out the remainder of their orgasm but a contented hum echoed throughout the room. She tilted her head to see Harry looking contented, a small smile playing on his lips.

“ _Sorry I missed our first Valentine’s Day together, Snow,_ ” he apologized almost sheepishly. “ _I know this isn’t what you probably had in mind but I hope it was sufficient enough._ ”

“Oh, Harry,” Caitlin crooned. “It was more than enough.”

It was true. Neither of them were hopeless romantics, choosing to keep their emotions guarded to themselves. But this – Harry baring his rawest, exposed state to her – was enough for her to be content. He missed her as much as she missed him.

“ _I...I love you_ ,” he confessed. “ _I’m sorry I didn’t say that to you before I left. But not seeing you every day made me realize I’m in love with you. I love you, and I can’t wait to see you again_.”   

And she loved him too. It was just a little bit longer until she can finally say those three words to his face.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't forget to leave a kudos if you enjoyed this! Or if you're feeling extra kind (then god bless you), feel free to leave a comment! Knowing your appreciation makes me more motivated to keep writing fics for you guys!


End file.
